Oil and Water
by this.pen.is.red
Summary: For Prose Vanity. AU- For if she was the purest water, he was the dirtiest oil. And they were never meant to mix. GilgameshxSaber


**Oil and Water  
**

_For Prose Vanity. AU- For if she was the purest water, he was the dirtiest oil. And they were never meant to mix. GilgameshxSaber  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

**Author's Note:** I am such a fail. SUCH A FAIL.

This is for my wifey Prose Vanity's birthday, who is so epic that she renders me speechless.

_Befriend a girl who writes. Befriend a girl who knows that Mikan Sakura has her Sue-ish qualities- and who knows all the specific reasons why, not just because Mikan has Natsume. _

Okay. Maybe I'm not going finish this. But if I did, it would end with: _Befriend a girl who writes, speaks, acts like Prose Vanity, and you'll never _ever_ regret it._

LOL. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

This is my own rendition of Gilgamesh's death scene, and let's just _pretend_ that Shirou and Saber weren't together at the time. XD It would work better that way.

This is my first Fate/Stay Night fanfic, so please excuse any OOC-ness or whatever.

* * *

"Arturia."

The golden-haired man, tainted by arrogance and selfishness, caressed the fair maiden's face. He admired the two emerald gems that stared back at him, and emphatically pulled her face closer to his.

As his hand cupped her face, he was reminded of the cupping of water. Her heart was so pure and chaste; she only pursued the fairest of battles, and sought justice in every corner. When provoked, she would ardently attack with the force of three rivers. At night, she would glisten brighter than the most expensive gold.

Though often times she would slip through the spaces between his fingers, it was this fact that made her all the more desirable. Her femininity was a treasure chest locked away in the depths of the sea, and he was determined to find it to add to his collection.

"Gilgamesh, what is it that you seek?" She stared back at him impassively, and he watched as she tightened her grip on her weapon. "Immortality? Self-satisfaction?"

"Love," he stated.

And it was true. He had been deprived of warmth beside him for far too long, and in actuality, he wanted somebody with whom he could share his loneliness. Arturia was the epitome of warmth, and whenever he was around her, he would feel his own heart heat up with a fever that he could not get enough of. He wanted _her_, and _only her_.

She looked up at him with the slightest bit of surprise, and soon her gaze retreated. "That is a thing I cannot offer."

_And yet, it was impossible. _

He felt a pang of sorrow overwhelm his soul, and in defeat, he could only smile. As a last attempt, he sighed. "You are the most exquisite lady. You would do so well as my queen."

To this, she smiled softly. "I am a king, Gilgamesh."

The next few seconds were swift. He did not move as she swung her stunning weapon towards him, and in a flash his golden armor was stained with his own blood. Gilgamesh looked down at his abdomen, where her sword had penetrated. Only then did he consciously feel the blood seeping through, leaving him weak.

He knew his end was near.

Passionately, he caressed her face one last time, and ran his fingers through her soft golden locks. With his last bit of strength, his face neared hers, their lips only one centimeter apart. He felt himself falling into the depths of the unknown, and, with a warmth in his tone that he never thought he possessed, he whispered, "Indeed, you are."

Then, their lips touched ever so slightly, and he tasted purity for the fraction of a second. It was the very moment that he had spent his whole life fighting for; it was the very moment when he felt innocence in its rarest form. And in the next moment, it was gone.

As he began to disappear, he observed her one last time.

There she was. The brightest star in the blackest night, shining away on her throne. He reached out to her, but he knew that her heart would never be his.

And alas, it was at this moment that she looked the most beautiful.

* * *

_Okay. That SUCKED. But on such a short notice, it was REALLY HARD TO WRITE.__  
Prosey, I hope you liked it anyways... And if you didn't, I'm really sorry!  
_


End file.
